Health Education
by Sekah
Summary: When Kuwabara and Yusuke come to Kurama to learn more about intercourse, Kurama is more than happy to oblige. Pairing: Yusuke/Kurama/Kuwabara.


**Author's note:** The actual title of this is Sex Ed. Another kink meme fic. Weird idea I had for this one, but hopefully I'll be able to pull it off. Here's to the readers having fun!

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you want to do this, man?" Kazuma Kuwabara asked, quivering with need and nerves all in one.<p>

"Don't be a baby, Kuwabara," Yusuke scoffed, reclining against the southern wall, though Kurama could see his anxiety as well. "Kurama's just gonna teach us how."

Kurama, smiling coyly at the two human boys, rolled his eyes. "There's nothing to fear, Kuwabara-kun. Come here, I'll relax you and show you how to do it."

Kuwabara stood stripped down to his gray polka dotted boxers, his muscles shifting sheepishly from side to side. Kurama sat on the bed waiting for him, not wanting to rush him, and finding something very endearing in Kuwabara's hesitance.

"But sex should be done with love!" Kuwabara squeaked, high-pitched.

Kurama hid a smile. "I care for you, Kuwabara-kun, as a comrade, as a friend, and now as a lover. Are we in agreement? Now come over here."

Kuwabara muttered to himself, gray eyes narrowing suspiciously, before he finally sidled over, his erection bobbing in his shorts. When he arrived, he moaned, his thick body arching as Kurama slipped down his boxers and wrapped an elegant long-fingered hand around his erection, pumping it sensually.

"Yusuke," Kurama said lightly, "come over here. The first lesson will be oral sex."

"Urameshi's gonna give me a blowjob?" Kuwabara yelped, trying to draw back, though Kurama's fingers kept him firmly in place.

"Exactly. And then I'll show you how to do it to him, Kuwabara-kun. Well, one of you can try it on me if you like. It takes a while for a human man to orgasm again if he's already come once without the help of drugs or stimulation of his prostate, so we'll have to be careful about who does what. If you get worn out, we'll just have a second lesson later," Kurama said matter-of-factly, keeping his devious Youko intentions off his face.

Yusuke blinked a few times, and then drew in a deep breath, pushing himself up from the wall and sauntering over. "Okay," he said jauntily once he'd arrived, "how do you do this?"

"You're a novice, Yusuke, but before you start I'll show you the technique we'll be working toward. Sit on the bed and watch my mouth."

Yusuke, baffled and embarrassed, sat on the edge of the bed, a coquettish and puffy mountain of white sheets and blankets that Kurama had had brought in once Yusuke, who'd entered the second Makai Tournament and emerged victorious, had asked Kurama to serve as his adviser and aid.

"Now," Kurama instructed softly as he firmly gripped Kuwabara's cock at its base, just above the wiry orange pubes, "first things first. Kuwabara-kun is uncircumcised, so we need to roll down his foreskin. The head of the penis has the most nerve endings and feels sensations the most acutely, and it's important that one's partner feel your mouth and tongue directly on there."

Yusuke gulped, feeling his cock thicken at Kuwabara's yelp. He watched Kurama gently draw down Kuwabara's foreskin, his eyes glued intently on the stiff cock and those pretty hands. Then, to both of their surprises, Kurama gently rolled it back up. "Now you try, Yusuke. You're circumcised, so it's not something you've done before. Just be gentle."

Yusuke gulped again, then nodded firmly and reached over to attempt the smooth motion Kurama had used. He was nervous, and rolled it too harshly. Kurama saw and heard Kuwabara's in-breath of pain, and instantly reminded, "Gently, gently." Yusuke slowed down and stopped pulling, and finally managed it, blushing.

"Good." Kurama said, nodding and smiling. "Now, the difference between _good_ sex and_fantastic_ sex is often the amount and skill of foreplay done. If you would lie down, Kuwabara-kun."

"Right," Kuwabara muttered, his face rouging as he lay supinely on the soft cushions, his bulky legs draped over the side of the bed, big feet dangling.

"I'll show you all the places you need to know," Kurama said, voice husky and eyes lidded as he knelt and leaned forward on the bed, Yusuke looking first at his tight ass and then at the sordid expression on his face, gulping yet again.

The hungry, hunting Youko was rising in Kurama, and neither boy fully understood it yet.

"Now, often the mistake beginners make is to go gallivanting towards the penis or labia first thing," Kurama instructed. "Don't make an error like that. The next place beginners want to start is the nipples, but many men find that their nipples are not sensitive enough to warrant first attention, though I, personally, enjoy touch there immensely, and even women often prefer to be teased a bit before their nipples receive consideration. A common place to start that's almost always sensitive even if you don't know your lover's favorite places is the ear. Yusuke, if you would take the right while I do Kuwabara's left."

"How do you do this, fox-boy?" Yusuke asked, gruff and embarrassed. Kuwabara was shifting uncomfortably where he lay, not sure how he should be acting.

"First, don't slobber over it. Swallow your saliva and then gnaw the rim gently and cleanly, like so." Kurama bit lightly at the curve of Kuwabara's ear, listening to the large boy moan helplessly. "Lick the inside curve just a bit, so it's slightly wet, and then blow softly. Never create suction, that feels painful and unpleasant." Kurama demonstrated, and Yusuke watched in awe as Kuwabara's entire body shivered, pleased goosebumps standing up and his cock stiffening. Kurama went back to nibbling the rim, and then suckled the lobe. Kuwabara was moaning louder and louder.

Kurama pulled away with an apologetic kiss to the swell of Kuwabara's neck below his ear. "Now you try, Yusuke."

Yusuke blinked, a little weirded out by the whole thing, and then leaned in and attempted. This time he did a passable job, and Kuwabara's moans became louder and louder.

"Kiss his neck and nibble on it. You'll want all transitions to be flawlessly smooth, so you never give your lover a rest. Keep it up well enough and they'll be pleading for you before long."

Kurama's eyes were heavy lidded as he watched the boy pleasuring his best friend, and then realized that Yusuke's hand lay lifelessly in his lap. "Don't let your hand stay still, Yusuke-kun," Kurama instructed. "Touch him."

Yusuke drew back from his determined nibbling on Kuwabara's neck. "Where, fox-boy?"

"Stroke his sides, his groin, pay attention to the places he shudders when you touch him and chase those shudders down. You can try massaging and pinching his nipples too, while you're at it. Don't go straight for his cock, though, he's not quite ready yet. Here, I'll help."

Kuwabara was moaning with every touch, and when Kurama joined in, his legs began to kick, hips tilting up and thighs spreading as Urameshi's hesitant and Kurama's assured touches drove him mad.

_**To be continued.**_


End file.
